


Murder Trial And Hard Headed Criminals

by ghstboylovesyou



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstboylovesyou/pseuds/ghstboylovesyou
Summary: it’s hard to put criminals up for trial if you can’t prove your theory.
Relationships: OT4 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Murder Trial And Hard Headed Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a line i wanted to use a few years ago, but never could. 
> 
> “Yes, but trials are petty. not to mention they take forever.”

a young male with silver hair jerked his hand back from a obviously irritated criminal investigator.

"you do know that you're violating my rights, correct?"

the csi didn't hesitate to give a response to the clearly rhetorical question.

"refusing to give your dna makes you more suspicious. it would be in your best interest to cooperate."

the cuffed male looked up to the investigator, finally meeting his eyes.

something about those unforgiving silvery blue eyes said a lot.

"yes, but trials are so petty. not to mention that they take forever."

the csi clenched his jaw and ground his teeth. the short assassin knew how to push buttons and tug on heartstrings.

he couldn't say the same thing about his companion in the other room. the one with read hair seemed terrified. he, of course, didn't give up dna.

sadly, there was nothing they could charge the two with to keep them there. neither had records, not a single petty crime. it was a little too pristine feel real, but the investigators had to trust their own systems and let them go.

the older of the two was Minsung Lee, a male with an unusually simple life. he worked as a computer engineer, has no partner, and definitely no kids.

the youngest was Jinyoung Kim. he didn't have a job. he was a college student majoring in criminal psychology. (which was something all of the investigators found ironically pleasing).

———————-

jaewon would have to thank minsoo later. minsoo had experience in computer science and graphic design, so he created all of their id's and credentials.

that, mixed with how "influential"(rich and scary) dongho can be, everyone was able to have a normal life catered to them specifically.

————————

the two drove home in blissful silence. minsoo had one hand on the wheel, the other sat near the stick shift holding jaewon's.

jaewon noticed the triumphant look in minsoo's eyes and became suspicious.

the poor boy couldn't help. it think he did something wrong.

minsoo noticed the other staring with a wary look, so he squeezed the bigger hand in reassurance. jaewon had done everything perfectly.


End file.
